I love you more that anything
by VictoriaReed
Summary: So, everything had been a dream? James didn't exist? My mind had imagined a relationship with someone who wasn't real? - Horrible summary I know!
1. Chapter 1

-Really, I need to see James.

I claim angrily.

-Carlos, honey. I don't know who's James. I don't know what are you talking about. We had a crash a month ago, you hit your head very hard. You were asleep all this time. As the doctor said, maybe painkillers make you hallucinate. Everything's going back to normal in a few days.

She kisses my cheek and leaves.

I really don't know what to say.

Then, everything had been a dream? James didn't exist? My mind had imagined a relationship with someone who wasn't real?

I still felt the anguish in the chest to know that he wasn't beside me. I still felt his hazel eyes staring at me. I still felt my warm lips from his kisses, his hand holding mine. I could still hear his "I love you too" although it hasn't been real... or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

It's a big pain in the abdomen. As a stab in the stomach. I open my eyes and I see his face a little blurry. I close my eyes as if that removed my pain forever.

-Carlos... Carlos.

His voice tries to catch me as a network and I can't go to that big white light. My mind stops. I feel completely immobile. It's like I wasn't there, like if my body was there but not in that room.

-Carlos... Carlos...

He say my name again but this time almost crying. He takes my shoulders and I feel a strong push, as if that was his most careful way to wake me up. His desesperation becomes more noticeable.

In one of his thrusts, something brings me back to my body. As if a cold run every part of me, I shudder and I open my eyes slowly. His hazel eyes staring at me, a little reddish. A small smile appear on his face. He holds me tight, almost in the air. I breathe deeply.

-James... Where are we?

-Shhh... everything's okay.

That's all he says still looking at me. I see him calmly. His face is a bit hurt, his lips a but dry, his clothes a bit dirty. I looked down at me, and I am in the same conditions. I took my hand to my temple, and I see my fingers stained with blood.

-James... What happened?

-You have to rest, we have a long journey. - He says while lifting some things from the floor and save them in large backpack, I'm still stunned, apparently I had received a blow on the head, but the questions was... From what are we running from?  
I try to sit down. My head is still bleeing. James walks by me with a bandage on his hand. He sits next to me and check my wound.

-It still hurts? - He asks, with worry on his voice. I nod, unable to respond with words. He starts bandaging my head -Let's go to the nearest hospital-

I look at him. His face looks perfect stopping the passage of a small ray of light filtering through the window. His jaw reveals that he's containing his desire of cry. Ends with the bandage and realizes that I am watching him. We look at each other for a while, saying nothing, but at the same time saying everything. I bite my lips and I start to remember why we are there, in that room in the middle of nowhere, in the desert road, I stroke his cheek and he starts crying on my shoulder. I try to comfort him -James- I say as I listen him cry. But I don't know what to say. All I can do is hug him.  
Suddenly, the deafening sound of sirens grows stronger.

-Are they... they found us... Shit! We gotta go.

I nod and tremble with fear. I can't understand why my biggest wish is stay by his side forever, I just follow his steps, he stops and turns to me.

-We're together in this?

-Yes - I say without a doubt. He smiles with little strenght and then he opens the door. -James- I took his hand -I love you-

-I love you too, Carlos.

He says shocked and about to cry again. I kiss him shyly. He takes the initiative to make it the most passionate kiss I've ever dreamed of. I shudder, I hug his waist, and he takes my face with his cold hands. He break off the kiss, he put his forehead on mine. The sound of footsteps and sirens take us back to the real world, where we are running from, I don't know from who or what, but we have to. Without another word, he gives me a last kiss, and run to the motorbike that is behind that place. James turn on the motorbike, and I hold his waist. We start to flee at high speed. A big black car cross in front of us. James tries to avoid it, but it doesn't work.  
I feel his hand sqeezing mine. I feel the hard pavement impact in my head. Cold. His hand no longer holds mine. Night falls and I see that light again. This time, I walk towards it, without James stopping me.

-JAAAAMES!  
I scream, I try to sit, but I am connected to many machines, I find it impossible. One hand takes my shoulder.

-CARLOS!

She screams too

-Mom?

-... Yes, I am... Honey. - She sobs. - I thought I would never see those beautiful eyes.

-He woke up! Check his vital signs! Blood pressure!

Everyone screams and give indications while they check me out completely. I am really confused.

-How long he's awake, Mrs?

-Few minutes ago..

-Perfect. Everything's perfect. Do you remember your name? - He asks me.

-Yes. Carlos... Carlos Pena.

-How old are you?

-23, sir.

-Do you know who is she?

-My mom.

-You have any brothers?

-Yes, I have a brother.

-Remember why are you here?

I took a few minutes to respond...

-I fell off of a motorbike? Where's James?

-Honey, who's James?

-My...- I think of what to say - Friend? The one who was driving the motorbike?

They just laugh

-I guess the painkillers make him hallucinate. Nothing out of the ordinary. We only have to verify the analysis we did. In a few days, you will remember everything. - With that, the doctor leaves the room.

-Really I need to see James.

I claim angrily.

-Carlos, honey. I don't know who's James. I don't know what are you talking about. We had a crash a month ago, you hit your head very hard. You were asleep all this time. As the doctor said, maybe painkillers make you hallucinate. Everything's going back to normal in a few days.

She kisses my cheek and leaves.

I really don't know what to say.

Then, everything had been a dream? James didn't exist? My mind had imagined a relationship with someone who wasn't real?

I still felt the anguish in the chest to know that he wasn't beside me. I still felt his hazel eyes staring at me. I still felt my warm lips from his kisses, his hand holding mine. I could still hear his "I love you too" although it hasn't been real... or is it?


End file.
